Third Chance
by Iridescentbeauty
Summary: "I knew I was destined to die by the hands of Felix that day, but I guess for some reason fate decided to give me a third chance." What if Bree Tanner lived? What if she got a Third Chance? How would her life unfold with the Cullen's?
1. Chance

Third Chance

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Myers, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn. _**

**_Authors Note: This is the rewritten Third Chance, for those who have already read my old version; I hope you liked this rewritten chapter! This Chapter is dedicated to Stargirl11 who Beta this chapter. Read, review, and enjoyed!_**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

My life should have ended a long, long, long time ago but it didn't. I was _lucky_ as some people may put it. I got a second chance to live, a fresh start as some may say. But the whole time the people who had supposedly "saved me" were lying to me. I was taught that the bad was good, and the good was bad. I could have run away from the people who lied to me, except how do you run when your tangled in lies that you think are the truth? Now here I am, my life on a line again. This time I don't think I'll be so _lucky,_ this time I won't be given another chance.

* * *

><p>Chapter1<p>

Chance 

"_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."_

I lay on the damp meadow floor, clutching my knees while rocking back and forth. Yes, I probably looked like "that insane person" in "that movie", but it was the only thing that kept me from attacking the human girl. She had just woken up a few moments ago, looking distraught. She and the bronze haired boy were murmuring about someone named Jacob…whoever that was.

I couldn't keep quite any longer the smell was killing me! _I wanted_ her, I growled. I looked past the one with the bronze hair and looked at the human girl. How easy is it would to kill her right now, to feel her warm blood trickle down my throat. To be able to stop the intense burning that was causing me so much agony

" You must stand it," Carlisle said gravely to me. " You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now." Continued Carlisle, whom I guessed was their leader. I started at him quizzically; even though he and his wife Esme had spared me I couldn't understand them. Why did they protect the girl? Why were they willing to risk their whole Coven's lives just for a girl? More importantly, how could they stand her delicious scent? The most sweetest, purest, mouth watering scent I had ever smelled.

The human girl met my gaze; she didn't seem to be afraid of me, instead she seemed curious. She stared at me memorized for a long moment. I glared at her viciously it was her fault that we were forced to fight; it was her fault that I was in this mess, and that Diego was dead. She looked away, suddenly her attention drawn to something else. All the gold-eyed ones were staring at something off in the distance. I followed their gaze, but only saw the smoking curling from the fire. Dense, oily smoke twisting low to the ground, raising lazily, undulating against the grass. I looked closer at the ugly smoke; it billowed forward, it suddenly looked darker in the middle.

" Welcome Jane." Said the bronzed hair one. The dark shapes came closer separating themselves from the haze, solidifying. I recognized them almost imminently. They were the ones who threatened _her. _The one they called Jane surveyed the golden eye ones, her gaze resting on me last.

" I don't understand," Jane said. She sounded bored and disgusted, like an older sibling forced clean the mess their young sibling caused.

" She surrendered," answered the bronze haired one.

" Surrendered?" echoed Jane. The bronzed haired one shrugged,

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," answered Jane flatly. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped, what rules had Jane meant? Riley never taught us any of their apparent rules. All he had told us was to stay alive. I buried my face into my knees; Diego would have known what to do.

" You there," snapped Jane pulling me back to reality.

" Your name." She asked. I pressed my lips together tightly and glared at her, why should I answer to her?

She smiled back at me angelically. Suddenly I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was on fire. Ever inch of the body seemed to be stabbed with white-hot knives. I felt as if I was being engulfed in a sea of flames, ever nerve in my body was on fire. Then it stopped.

" Your _name,_" asked Jane again, her voice inflectionless. I managed to gasp out my name. Bree. Jane smiled again. This time, I felt like buckets of acid were being poured on me, while being zapped by lightening over, and over again… It stopped as suddenly as it had started. I could still hear my torturous screams echo through the meadow.

"Bree, is his story true? Were they're twenty of you?" Jane asked her voice as cold as ice. Nineteen or twenty, I didn't know! I gasped in return. I cringed, hoping my answer was good enough.

"And this Victoria-did she create you?" asked Jane.

I don't know, Riley never said her name. He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe… Jane's eyes flickered to the bronze hair one for a moment and then back to me.

" Tell me about Riley, why did he bring you here?" Jane asked. I babbled on and on about Riley's plan to attack the golden eye ones. All the while hoping my response was good enough.

After I was done Jane said, " It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." I nodded glad that she accepted my answer. I continued my story up in till I had met the one they called Carlisle. He told me if I stopped fighting, they wouldn't hurt me, I stated.

" Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence. " Murmured Jane, her voice oddly gentle, which made her more terrifying. What rules? I wanted to scream, I had never heard of the rules they spoke of. Why should I be punished for breaking rules that I didn't even know existed?

Jane turned to me, her face completely bored. "Felix?" She drawled. I looked towered the big red eyed one they called Felix. I froze, the one they called Felix was huge. He lumbered toward me, his face etched with a grim frown. I whimpered quietly, I knew what was happening. My life was being sealed shut, for the final time. Felix hauled me up from were I was lying, a glint of excitement shown in his blood red eyes. I tried to break from his clasp; I screamed and kicked at him but it was know use. He was too strong. His big hands clasped my head, for a brief second I saw pity flash through is his eye. But it was gone before I could even register it.

But before he could snap my neck, the one they called Esme called out, "Wait, you do not have to kill this young one! She didn't…know about the rules!" She said desperately. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. Please, she didn't know what she was doing." Esme begged. Jane raised her hand signaling Felix to wait. Her eyes zeroed in on Esme, She seemed taken back at Esme's plea.

" Of course," agreed Carlisle, "we could certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Jane's expression turned thought full for a moment, considering her options.

" You would be willing to take care of this newborn?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes," Carlisle and Esme said firmly.

" Well, I suppose since I am feeling so _generous_ today, I could make one exception." Jane said thoughtfully, but then she frowned. "But if she slips up just once… it's all over. I will show no pity, and she will be destroyed faster than snapping your fingers." She said snapping her cold fingers to emphasize the point. The sound echoed throughout the meadow, sending a shiver down my spine.

" Of course," Carlisle stated smoothly not evening flinching at Jane's threat.

Jane nodded curtly, before turning her attention back to Bella " Carius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit. "

" The date is set," spoke the tiny pixie hair girl, " Perhaps we'll come visit you in a couple of months." Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged, never looking at the pixie hair girl. She turned to face Carlisle, " it was nice to meet you, Carlisle. – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…. Carlisle nodded his expressions pained. Jane glanced at me one last time, her face cold and hard. I looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact, "_one slip up and it's all over"_ kept echoing through my mind.

" Come," Jane said to her fellow vampires. " I want to go home." I looked up in time to see their tall gray cloaks drifting toward the curling smoke. Their gray cloaks disappearing into the thick mist moments later. The Volturi were gone and I was still alive.

**_Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Myer, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of **_**Eclipse**_** and **_**Breaking Dawn. **_

_**Authors Note: Here is the rewritten Chapter 2 of Third Chance! Thanks to Stargirl11 for Beta reading this chapter!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Unexpected

_No one can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and making a new ending._

I knew I was destined to die by the hands of Felix that day, but I guess for some reason fate decided to give me a third chance.

I was so shocked at Jane having mercy on me that everything around me seemed to blur together for a moment. I vaguely remember Carlisle telling Alice and Edward to take the human girl back to their house. He reassured the girl that he would check on Jake as soon as possible. The girl was near to hysterics and it took some time to convince her that this Jake person was going to be okay, and that she couldn't go with Carlisle.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to attack the human girl. Oddly enough I felt a calming sense surround me. I hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. In the back of my mind I knew I would usually be trying to attack the human girl who was now hoping on the back of Edward. It was as if someone was controlling my emotions, but that was impossible…wasn't it?

" Bree." Said a singsong voice. I looked up startled, the peacefulness that had washed over me just moments ago had vanished. The intense burning in my throat had returned, reminding me how thirsty I was. I felt all jittery and antsy inside…just like I should of.

" Bree," the voice repeated but this time with a bit of concern. I looked to see that the human girl and Edward had disappeared. " Are you all right?" the voice asked worriedly. I realized that the pixy haired girl was talking to me, and that all the gold-eyed ones were staring at me curiously.

I nodded numbly before saying, " W-where did the girl go?" The gold-eyed ones glanced at each other uneasily before the Esme spoke up. " She left with Edward a few moments ago."

" Really?" I asked bewildered. " I didn't even realize they had left!"

" Yes well that… ah may be Jasper's doing," Carlisle told me sheepishly. I looked at him puzzled. Carlisle much have realized my confusion because he quickly added, " Jasper can control and feel peoples emotions, that is his gift. He can make people feel angry or peaceful. I asked him to adjust your emotions while Bella was here, so you wouldn't…." Carlisle trailed off looking uncomfortable.

" Attack her?" I finished for him. I now understood the sudden changes in my emotions that had occurred. " I understand."

Carlisle looked relived that I wasn't mad before saying, " I'm sorry that I can't stay and introduce you to the rest of my family Bree, but I must go attend to Jacob."

" It's alright Carlisle we can handle her, she isn't going to do anything radical." The pixy haired girl said smoothly and confidently. Carlisle nodded before turning and running into the trees. He was out of sight in two blinks of an eye, and I was left with rest of his family.

I stood their nervously twiddling with my hair staring at my new family, while they stared back at me. None of them looked at me with harshness or hatred in their eyes. Instead curiosity shown in their strange gold eyes, they also look nervous and uncomfortable.

Finally the pixy hair girl stepped forward her hand held out ward. " My name is Alice by the way." I stared at her small hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. " I'm really sorry that I can't stay and chat, but I have to go back to our house. Bella is currently in hysterics, and a complete mess!"

The big muscular vampire with curly brown hair and dimples let out a snort, " Figures, " he muttered.

" I know you will fit in just fine, " she whispered to me even though I knew the others could still hear. Giving me one last reassuring smile she turned and raced in to the forest just. I stared after her numbly wonder how she could've known about Bella.

The others tentatively stepped closer towards me after Alice had left. I jumped when the big curly brown hair one let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, can we please move past all this awkwardness, and please move on?" he said with annoyance.

The other seemed to agree with him because Esme said with a smile, " Bree we're so happy that you have joined our family."

I managed to form a weak smile on face, " I know…thank you so much for…for saving my life." I said shakily as Esme looked at me kindly. " I don't know how ever I'll be able to repay you."

Esme grasped my hand in gently grip, " Theirs no need to repay me dear, you didn't deserve to be destroyed."

I tried to say thank you but all that came out was a small squeak. Esme seemed to understand and moved on. " This is Jasper," Esme said pointing to the honey blonde haired man."

He nodded his head curtly, " Very nice to meet you Bree," he said in with a southern accent. Though he was smiling politely, his eyes were staring intently at him; watching my every mood.

" I am Rosalie," said the woman standing next to him. I couldn't help but gasp; I hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until now. Everyone who is turned into a vampire becomes angelically beautiful, but I could tell that Rosalie was already beautiful when she was human. The transformation seemed to only enhance her beauty. Putting a whole new meaning on the word beautiful. Her hair was a pretty pale blonde color that crusaded down her back in gently waves. She had a pretty face that probably was even prettier when she was smiling.

" And I am her handsome, dashing, splendid looking husband!" The big muscular vampire boomed swinging his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

" Emmett you're so embarrassing!" Rosalie grumbles, though she was grinning despite herself. It was good to know she had a little sense of humor.

Esme let out a satisfying say, "Now that you've been introduced to everyone, perhaps we should head back to our hou-"

" Not a good a idea Esme," Jasper cut in looking serious. " Remember, Bella will be there."

" Oh…right I forgot…"

Unconscionably I rubbed by throat, trying to ignore the annoying burning and itchy feeling. Jasper, who was watching me like a hawk noticed this and asked, " Are you thirsty Bree?" All golden eyes snapped in my direction at once.

" I…well…I'm…" I stuttered hopelessly, " I guess…" I heisted. The truth was that I was feeling very thirsty. All the blood that I had conjured during the boat massacre that Riley had taken us on had vanished. Leaving me very thirsty and dangerous to any human that encountered me.

" Bree, it's alright if your hunger we wouldn't mind taking you hunting." Esme told me gently

"Actually," Emmett said suddenly with a twinkle shining in his eyes, " I have a football game I have to watch this evening. It's suppose to be on in…" Emmett checked his watch before saying, "30 minutes and if I miss it… I mean we can hunting its just it'll have to be quick and-"

" Oh shut it Emmett!" Rosalie said interrupting her husband. " You never said anything about a football game before the battle!"

Emmett pretend to look offend, " Sorry but I didn't want to say anything since I didn't know I would be alive or not!"

"I'm not that thirsty!" I lied. "We don't have to go hunting! Really it's not a big deal!"

"Bree it's fine, we're all a bit thirsty anyway." Jasper said patting my shoulder. At once I felt a nice calming sense wash over my nervous and jitter body. " Besides, Emmett doesn't have to come with us, he can go home and watch his supposed football came."

" Hey!" Emmett said angrily, " I wasn't lying about the football game."

"Alright, alright how about we split up Emmett you can go watch you game, and Jasper and I will take Bree hunting! Rosalie would like to join us?" Esme asked.

Rosalie shrugged, " I guess I'll go with Emmett. I'm not that thirsty anyway." My shoulders dropped a bit, I got the feeling that Rosalie didn't like me much.

Esme nodded satisfied, " Give us a ring when Bella leaves, so that Bree can see her new home." Rosalie nodded before running after her husband who had already left two minutes ago.

* * *

><p>" Thank you so much for taking me hunting," I said for the 100th time.<p>

Esme let out a laugh and said for the 100th time, " Really Bree we don't' mind at all."

I glanced at Jasper who had kept silence as we made our way through the woods. He seemed nice but I knew he didn't trust me. But then again, who could blame him?

"So… how long have you um been living here?" I asked trying to pick up a conversation.

" Well, we had lived here years ago but we had to leave because people started noticing we weren't ageing." Explained Esme. " Than about 2 years ago we came back again." I nodded " Do you… interact with humans much?" the question had been nagging me since I met them.

" Well… Carlisle works as a doctor at the hospital and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and I attend Forks High School. So yes I would say we interact with humans quite often." Jasper stated, as if it was completely normal that 5 vampires attend high school.

"But how can you stand the smell of all that blood!" I exclaimed. I knew if my old coven went to high school, well everyone would be in life threatening danger.

" Many of us have had years to control our thirst for human blood." Explained Esme giving me a small smile.

" And your eyes are gold instead of red because you feed on animals not humans right?" I said dully.

" Right."

"And you're going to try to make me become a "vegetarian" like you right?"

Esme let out a small laugh before saying seriously, " We're not going to try to make you dear… but if you join our coven you _have _drink animal blood. It's our rule. In our coven we don't drink any human blood at all, if you join our Coven you will have to learn not to feed on humans." Esme cautioned me.

Thinking about not being able to drink human blood at all made my throat throb more. The burning in my throat seemed to flare more painfully making it even more annoying then before.

Jasper seemed to notice my discomfort, "Are you feeling more thirsty?" he asked his eyes suddenly filled with concern and worry. I shrugged trying not to make a big deal, " maybe just a little."

"I guess now would be a good time to start you on a your new diet!"

"I guess…. How do you hunt for animals anyway?" I asked wearily. We were surrounded by the forest not a building in sight. Animals could be lurking anywhere. " I'm guessing there harder to pounce on right?"

Esme nodded a twinkle glinting in her eyes

"Close your eyes and listen," instructed Jasper like an old professor. " Stay still and calm."

I grudgingly obeyed.

" What can you hear?" I heard Esme ask.

"_Everything",_ I said not sure how this was helping_. _

I heard Jasper's low chuckle " Try to narrow it done a bit," he suggested. " And listen for the sounds of an animal, like hooves running in a forest."

I nodded understanding more. Closing my eyes again I listened again to the sound of the forest, this time listening more carefully for specific sounds and scents.

I heard the rush of water from a near by creak, the rustling of the leaves, even the batting of the wings of a bird. Suddenly I heard what I was looking for- the sound of hooves bounding through the forest.

" Do you hear them?" asked Esme a hint of excitement in her voice. "Yes," I breathed. " Deer."

" Can you figure out their whereabouts?" Jasper pushed on. I listen again focusing on the heart's beatings. "I here the splash of lapping tongues in a near by stream." I replied. Esme smiled, showing me I was right.

"Ready?" asked Jasper, I nodded " ready."

* * *

><p>We bounded lightly through the woods, toward the herd of deer. Jasper stopped and motioned me to look. Through the clearing I saw 8 or 9 deer grazing near the stream. " I can do it," I whispered. Jasper nodded.<p>

" Whenever your ready," he whispered back.

With a light bound I landed in the clearing, before the deer had time to run I launched myself on the nearest one knocking us both down. The deer was lighter than I thought it would. It was still though weighted than a human, and it struggled more, though not by much.

My teeth found its neck easily and I eagerly bite into its throat. The flavor of the blood felt wrong compared to the human blood I was used to drinking. It was bitterer than what human blood tasted like; less sweet. Even so it was still refreshing; the blood was still hot and wet. It soothed the irritating burning itching feeling in my throat. I finished the deer in a mater of seconds; absent-mindedly I launched myself on a second one eager to dull the thirst that was still there. My eyes darted to either sides, I saw Esme and Jasper feeding too just as eager. I was almost down with my 3rd one when I heard the rustle of leaves behind me.

" How can you drink from that?" asked a familiar voice. I whipped around to see Fred standing there, a hint of disgust etched in his face as he watched Esme and Jasper finish of the remaining deer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theloveofhate- thanks for pointing that! I made sure she has quotation marks when she speaks in this chapter. Thanks for the review!<strong>_

_**Thanks for tuning in! Sorry for the long wait, I had a minor disease called "writers block." : ) Reviews are always welcome!**_


	3. Convincing

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

_**Author's Note: A huge apology for taking so long to update. I had a really really hard time writing this chapter. Thanks to all who added me to their favorites and story alerts! Thanks xXWhiteAngelxX for reviewing! **_

Convincing

_"If you don't know where you're going, any road will get you there"_

" Fred?" I whispered hardly believing what my eyes were showing me. Fred stood in the clearing; light shone down through the trees making his marble white skin sparkle like millions of diamonds

Fred broke into a grin," The one and only!"

"I thought you had already left for Vancouver!"

Fred let out a laugh, " I am just about too actually, I am glad I found you though."

I turned to look at Jasper and Esme when I heard a threatening growling. Jasper had positioned him self into a crouch; he looked ready to tear Fred to pieces.

" Jasper and Esme it's alright!" I said hurriedly. " H-he's a friend of mine!"

Jasper straighten and stilling looking at Fred menacingly.

Fred looked at them suspiciously as if just noticing they were there, " Aren't they the gold-eyed ones that Riley wanted us to attack?"

" Yeah…they are," I said hesitantly before adding, " but Riley was lying to us about them. They're actually the good guys…they saved my life."

Confusion swept across Fred's face, " Really? How…wait…what happened?"

" It's…a long, long story Fred," I said smilingly weakly at Fred.

" Fred, " Esme began but then stopped when she took a step closer to him repulsion swept across her face briefly. Esme tried again to step closer to Fred but she didn't seem to be able to make her self do so. " Sorry," she mumbled embarrassment etched on her face.

" It's not your fault," Fred told her gently, " I have this…this thing that seems to make people feel repulsed when ever they get near me." Fred explained to her. Relief spread across Esme's face when she realized it wasn't her fault that she couldn't bring her self to step near Fred.

" Physical Repulsion," Jasper muttered.

" Sorry?" Fred asked politely.

" Physical Repulsion," Jasper repeated, " it's your gift. "

" Only some vampire's have special gifts, Jasper is one of them by the way." Esme added.

" Cool," Fred simply said before turning toward me, " So Bree what happened back there? Where's Diego?"

" Diego?" Esme and Jasper said confused. I let out a long sigh; I had forgotten to tell the Cullen's about Diego _and_ Fred, some friend I was. Even though I no longer got tired of standing or got tired, I suddenly wanted to just lay down and sleep. " It's a long story," I finally said.

" Bree, you don't have to tell us about Diego if you don't want to, " Jasper said quietly. He must of felt the sadness that I felt over Diego.

I shook my head stubbornly, " No it's fine Jasper I have to tell Fred anyway." I took a step toward Fred before simply saying, " He is dead." Fred stared back at me shocked at the news. For a while no one spoke, everyone seemed to be listening to the sounds of the forest.

Finally Fred said, " I'm sorry Bree…if you don't mind h-how did it happen?"

I closed my eyes for moment; everything that had happened over the past 24 hours seemed to flash before me. I opened my eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath before retelling the events that had taken place.

I first explained to Fred who _Her_ was and why she wanted revenge on the Cullen's so much. " We're the only survivors in our old coven now."

Fred's eyes widen, " Seriously, no one else survived? They're all dead?"

I nodded, " Yep, all of them were destroyed in the battle."

Jasper let out a cough, " Sorry about that, in our defense you were the ones who attack. We did offer peace."

I shrugged, " It's alright Jasper, our coven was a bit insane anyway."

I continued to explain to Esme and Jasper who Diego was, Esme looked like she was going cry when I explained the relationship between Diego and I.

" Bree…how do you know that Diego is…dead?" Fred asked me.

"I couldn't smell his scent anywhere," I said simply. Fred seemed to accept my answer with out hesitation. Finally, I told Fred about the Volturi and how they accused me of breaking the rules.

"Without the Cullen's, Fred, the Volturi probably would have killed me without a second thought." I confessed. " I owe them my life."

"Bree really," Esme said looking embarrassed. " You owe us nothing, I would be horrified if you felt you were in debt to us for the rest of your life."

I crossed my arms stubbornly, " Too bad, I've already decided that I'm going to repay you someday whether you like it or not."

Esme let out a sigh, knowing she wouldn't be able to change my mind, "Alright, but I hope it will not be with your life."

_Neither do I_, I thought to myself. I wouldn't want my third chance to end so fast like the other two. This time I was determined to make the right choices, follow the rules, and do at least something right this time. I unnecessarily cleared my throat before saying, "Fred, I need to warn you about the Volturi. You most defiantly don't want to get on their bad side…especially with Jane." A shiver ran through my spine just at the thought of her.

"She's right, the Volturi are ruthless. Bree was very lucky she was spared, it hardly happens." Jasper added.

"As far as we know, the Volturi have no idea that you exist, Fred, and if I were you I would keep it that way for a while."

Fred nodded, his eyes filled with seriousness, " So what should I do then? How can I stay hidden from them? It seems they know everything."

" Don't cause trouble, and don't kill large amount of people in an area." Esme told him. " If the Volturi hear about a large number of unexplained deaths, they might come investigate to see if it's a vampire. They like order, if they hear about a vampire acting out they come investigate so we won't be endangered of being discovered."

" Or they won't be embarrassed," Jasper said under is breath.

" So they're basically like the vampire police right?" Fred asked.

Jasper nodded," Right…well more like the vampire FBI."

Fred grinned, " So stay out of trouble and don't kill anyone… got it."

" And as far as we know, if you do ever run into them someday, they probably won't even no that you were created by Victoria."

Suddenly, I got the feeling that Fred was about to leave, if on queue Fred turned toward me. His eyes told me I was right.

Before he could say anything I blurted out, " Your leaving right?"

Fred took a deep breath, " You know Bree, you could come with me if you'd like."

I stared at him, I hadn't even thought of that. I knew if I went with Fred I would have many adventures, but we would also have to be hiding from someone. But with Esme, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullen's I knew I would be loved and cared for… something of an adventure of its own. .

" Fred…I'm sorry…it's just…I can't " Fred nodded his eyes sad. "Something is telling me to stay here, I don't know why but I feel as if I belong here…with _them._" Desperately trying to explain to him.

Fred nodded his head slowly he seemed to be at the lost for words. I remembered all those times I hid behind him, and the friendship we had built up in such a short amount of time.

" It's okay Bree, I understand," Fred told me kindly, "I'm just happy to see you alive Bree…I honestly thought you had… died."

I wanted to tell him how happy I was to see him too, and how he couldn't leave but all that I could croaked out of my mouth was a single word, " Same."

" It was great meeting you Fred," Jasper told him. I was impressed; Jasper was able to shake Fred's hand without showing any repulsion.

" Don't worry, we'll keep good care of her," Esme told him warmly. Fred nodded; he seemed to trust Esme a great deal.

" Well if you're ever in Vancouver…" Fred started to say. Suddenly, a brilliant plan popped in my mind.

" Fred wait!" I nearly yelled while grabbing his arm, " You don't' have leave…you could come stay at the Cullen's…with me!"

Fred looked at me with doubt in his eyes, and I could see Esme and Jasper exchange worried looks through the corner of my eyes.

" Bree…that's very…nice of you to invite me but…" Fred trailed off unsure of what to say next. " I don't think the Cullen's would enjoy hiding me from the Volturi, remember I'm not suppose to exist."

I looked at him hopelessly, " Well…you could at least come and look at their home…right?" I knew that Fred would still choose Vancouver, but I wanted him to stay as long as I could make him.

Fred hesitated, " Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt…" If on queue, Esme's cell phone rang.

After exchanging a few words Esme snapped her phone shut, and said, " That was Alice saying that Bella has left."

" If you'd like, we could show you our home now." Jasper offered.

I nodded excitedly; I was finally going to able to see my new home, " Are you coming?" I asked Fred hopefully.

Fred let a sigh of defeat before saying, " Sure…why not?"

_**Authors Note: So what do you do think? Do you think Fred should stay or not? Please take the time to write a review, I would love to hear from you! Thanks for reading! : )**_


	4. New Home

**Disclaimer: As usual all characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**_Authors Note: I am so sorry for the late update again. I was really conflict about Fred. Luckily I was able to find a solution, which you will find out about in later chapters. Read, review, and enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4

New Home 

_"Choices are the hinges of destiny"_

"Our home is just a couple of minutes away," Jasper called back. We were all heading back towards the Cullen's _home_. It felt strange hearing those words. I had never had a home before. Sure, I've had a roof over my head and walls keeping me warm but a _house_ is not a home.

Fred nudged me," Hey you ready?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" I lied. " I wonder if their house will be as luxurious as our old ones?" I joked.

Fred grinned and said, " Yeah, what could be more luxurious than a basement?"

Esme looked back at us, " You lived in a basement?" she asked surprised.

"Yes… but not very long," I added, seeing the horror dawn on Esme's kind face. " We moved around a lot, our coven never stayed in one place too long."

" Partly because they kept destroy it," Fred added.

" Don't worry," Jasper assured us. " We haven't destroyed our house in…was it 1 week or two Esme?" He asked seriously.

"Wait…really?" I asked shocked.

"No, no he's joking," Esme, said while swatting at Jasper playfully.

"You'll find that our coven is much calmer than yours probably was," Jasper told us while dodging Esme.

I sighed, "that'll be nice." I wouldn't have to be on my guard all the time and I could maybe, possibly relax, it that was ever possible.

"Our house is just up ahead," Esme told Fred and I. " We just have to jump the river up ahead and we'll be there."

I nodded excited to see where I would be living for the rest of my never-ending life.

Jasper looked back on me with an amusing smile on his face, he must have felt my excitement.

"So are you going to stay with us?" I asked Fred

"Bree," he said rolling his eyes, " I haven't even seen their house yet! More or less their whole coven."

I let out a sigh, " Well are you least considering it?"

"Of course I am Bree…its just that," he lowered his voice. It wouldn't make a difference though; Jasper and Esme would still be able to hear him as if Fred were standing right next to them.

"What is it?" asked my eyes widening.

He hesitated before saying softly; " It's the diet thing…I don't think I could…" he trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Fred, they wouldn't…you know kill you if you mess up once…or twice. There not like our own coven."

Before Fred could reply back, Jasper looked back on us, showing no signs of hearing our conversation. " Our home is just over this river," he said pointing over the river we had reached.

"Holy…" Fred said awestruck. I looked at him curiously before looking over the riverbed. All my thoughts on Fred's dilemma were almost immediately swept away with the river at the sight of the Cullen's home.

I don't what I had expected; perhaps a dark haunting looking house or maybe an old cabin, anything other than what was in front of me. The Cullen's house was… beautiful. It was one of those houses that make you stop and admire its elegance. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. And to my surprise there were quite a number of windows; nice big airy windows that allow you to have a nice view of the forest. To anyone who was looking from the outside though, it showed pretty much the whole entire inside of the house.

"I didn't know you enjoyed windows so much."

Esme laughed, "It's nice for us to have a place, where we don't have to hide our true form when the sun peaks out behind the clouds."

"But aren't you afraid a lone hiker may run into this house and spot you on a sunny day?" Fred asked them.

"We'd be able to hear or smell them," Jasper replied, " but we've been very fortunate enough to not have to deal with any lone hikers yet."

"Come on, it's time for you too see the inside." Esme told us smiling. "Have you ever jumped a river before?"

Fred and I looked at each, "um…no."

"It's easy," Jasper told us reassuringly. "Just watch me." Jasper took two quick backward strides and then ran back those two steps, launching him self from the soft grass. I watched the flash of movement as he arced over the water, landing softly on the other side.

"You're turn!" he called back.

"I'm next," Fred said grinning before backing up two steps and gracefully launched himself off the ground just like Jasper. He arced across the river easily, finally turning a somersault just before landing smugly on the opposite side.

"Show-off!" I cried.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a pro already!" he called back.

"Should I start calling you master of jumping rivers now?" I called back mockingly. "Sounds very manly don't it?"

"Oh just jump over already!"

I laughed while backing up two paces, it took me only one long bound to reach the waters edge. I pushed off the ground with enough force to send my body flying up into the air. It was an exhilarating feeling, not being able to feel the ground beneath my feet. It almost felt like flying. Almost. All to soon I felt the grass against my feet, and I knew I was grounded.

"How was I?" I breathed.

"Flawless," Jasper replied smiling.

"You looked like you were enjoying it way too much," Fred teased.

"I was, Master of Jumping Rivers," I smirked.

" Ha, ha very funny," Fred said dryly.

"Alright, now for the fun part!" Esme said cheerfully. I jumped, surprised that I hadn't even heard her arrive. "Time for you to see the inside!"

"Esme designed the interior of our home," Jasper explained. "She takes great pride of it."

It's a hobby of mine," Esme told us, while leading us up to the porch. "When ever we move, Carlisle always lets me design our new home."

She opened the door for us.

The inside was even more surprising than the exterior of the home. It was very bright, and very open, and very large; the very opposite design home for our old coven's homes. The main room must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river we had just jumped. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"I never knew you could make white looks so…stylish." I murmured in awe.

"So you like it?" Esme asked.

"Oh yeah, this is beautiful…a masterpiece really," Fred said mesmerized.

Esme beamed proudly.

"Now I guess, the only question still remaining is who's staying," Jasper said carefully.

"What do you think Fred?" I asked him hopefully

Fred looked uncomfortable, "I-I don't guys, this all looks greats, but this lifestyle of yours…I don't if I could…. adapt."

The sweet chimes of Esme's cell phone broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room.

Esme looked at the caller ID before saying, "I'll be right back," and raced up stairs to a different room.

"How about we sit down," Jasper asked politely. Even though it wasn't necessary, we all took a seat on one of the white couches that decorated the room. I looked around the first floor again; I noticed there was a magnificent grand piano snugly sitting in the corner. I wondered it they would teach me how to play.

We all looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the grand staircases. As Esme walked down I noticed that she wasn't alone. Carlisle was behind her.

"Fred, this is my husband Carlisle," Esme told him kindly.

"It is very nice to meet, Fred. I didn't realize there was another survivor of Victoria's coven." Carlisle said to Fred kindly, though I noticed he didn't asked to shake his hand. Esme must have told him about Fred's gift.

Fred nodded stiffly, " The same with you…I'm guessing you're their leader?"

Carlisle nodded, still smiling kindly at him, " Yes, though I assure you I am nothing like you old leader."

"So I've heard."

Carlisle smile did not even waver, "I have heard you too are interested in joining our coven?"

"Yes."

"I assure that you would be most welcome here."

" I understand, it's just that…I don't know if I could follow your diet."

"Many of my other family members have also had second thoughts too," Carlisle told him reassuringly. "I must admit, it will take time and effort to break your old diet, some of my members are still having difficulties." His eyes flashed to Jasper for a half a second.

"Would you kick me out if I broke your rules?" Fred asked him almost fearfully.

"Of course not Fred! We would never do that," Esme told him fiercely.

"And by the way Fred," I said quietly. "You wouldn't be alone, I would be with you too."

"I know," Fred told me kindly. "I know that you want me to stay, it's just that…I've always wanted to explore the world…and I couldn't do that here. No offense," he added.

"But you have all eternity to do that!" I nearly cried.

"Fred," Carlisle said who had been thinking quietly. "There is another coven like ours up in Alaska, they're coming down to Bella's and Edwards wedding this year. If you choose to stay with us, we could introduce you to them at the wedding. If they agree, they could take you back up to Alaska to live with them for a while."

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's not exactly Canada, but I guess I could deal with it. Do they follow the vegetarian diet too?"

"Yes, one of the few other covens that does."

"Oh," was all Fred said.

"We would be happy to welcome you into our coven along with Bree," Carlisle told him. "But if you decide to go your own way, we would understand too."

"Please, Fred?" I said pleadingly. " I know you would be stationary here, but we could have lots of adventures here too!"

Fred stood up quietly. He looked around the room observing everything. I could see he was thinking about the life he could have here, and the life he could have alone exploring the world.

Finally after a long silence, he turned to face us and I knew he had made up his mind.

Taking a deep breath he said….

_**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Tune in and read the next chapter to find out! So do you think Fred will stay or do you think he will leave? I just went to see Breaking Dawn part 1, everyone is saying that it was really bad, but I actually thought it was best one yet. It actually motivated me more to finish this chapter. I'm almost at 10 reviews! I know that isn't a lot, but I would be so happy if I passed that mark!**_


	5. Anger

**Disclaimer: As usual all characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**_Authors Note: Thank you Thank you THANK YOU for all the reviews! I had meant to finish this chapter earlier, but my schedule got busier than I thought it would. Anyway thank you so much to all who added this story their favorites and story alerts, and reviewed it, you guys are awesome! _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5

_Anger _

_"Anger is a wind which blows out the lamp of the mind"_

_Taking a deep breath he said…_

"I guess…" he hesitated for a moment, as if to reconsider his decision. " I guess I'll stay…for a while."

I broke into a huge grinning after hearing that sentence; I even manage to hug him for about 2 seconds before his gift kicked in and I was forced to let go. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed over and over again.

Fred just nodded his head grinning, "Thank you again for welcoming me into your coven." He told Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled at him warmly, "there is no need for thanks, we are always happy to welcome another member into our family."

"Speaking of our family," Jasper added. "You still have to meet the rest of our members, Fred."

"Alice has probably already seen you joining our coven, which means she mostly likely told Edward." Esme guessed aloud.

"Wait," Fred said looking confused, "what do you mean by 'seen'?"

"Like you, Fred, some of our members have a gifts." Carlisle explained to him.

"For example, my gift is I can feel and control the emotions of the people around me." Jasper said. "And My mate, Alice, has the gift of seeing the future."

Fred looked at Jasper shocked, "whoa…now that's a neat power."

"The only problem is that you can never win a bet with her. Ever." We all turned to see Emmett and Rosalie coming through the front door.

"Where have you two been?" Jasper questioned them. "I thought you had to watch a football game."

"We took a break," Emmett said shrugging and flopped down onto one of the coaches.

"You mean I forced you too," Rosalie said icily.

"Emmett, Rosalie I'd like you to meet our newest member," Carlisle said gesturing to Fred.

"Um..hi…" Fred said nervously, "I'm Fred."

Emmett frowned for a moment, "wait, except for Bree, I thought we killed all the vampires in Victoria's coven during the fight?"

"Oh, I never joined the fight," Fred said quickly

"So the Volturi, do they even know your alive? Or even exist?" Rosalie asked her eyes narrowing.

"As far as we know they do not," Carlisle replied solemnly

"But aren't you afraid that we'll be punished by the Volturi if they find out that we're harboring an illegal vampire?" Rosalie questioned

"Rosalie," Esme told her warningly

"Did you even consider the dangers you may be putting our coven in, for letting him in?" she said while viciously jabbing her finger at Fred. Who, looked liked he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Rose," Emmett said getting off the couch and placing his hand her shoulder, "stop it."

Rosalie angrily shrugged him off, "We already have the Volturi on our backs."

Carlisle let out a sigh, "We know Ros-,"

"We've already risked our lives for Bella multiple times," she cut in, "and now we're having to risk everything for him?" she seethed.

"Rosalie come down," Jasper told her. Almost at once I felt a calming feeling wash over me, the others also seemed relax too. Rosalie however still had a mad glint in her eyes and a scowl on her breath taking face.

"If it makes you feel better," Fred spoke up looking very cautiously at Rosalie, "the Volturi probably won't even know I was part of Victoria's clan. I mean I never met they never met me…if I were every to run into them…I-I could…you know…lie to them. They would never have to know I was made by Victoria."

Rosalie slowly turned to stare at him; her face was unnervingly calm but her eyes were staring daggers at him. "Lie, to the Volturi? Her voice cracked, "you really don't know anything do you? About the world we live, about the rules we play by." Her voice was deathly calm. "Well here's some advice. The Volturi know everything, if you ever define them," Rosalie paused and took a step closer to Fred staring at him intently. "Well…you better pray that they are feeling miraculous that day and give you a painless death, and if they're not…my best advice would be to commit suicide."

She stared at Fred a few more seconds before turning and walking out the front door, not breathing a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>"Please don't take Rosalie's words to heart," Carlisle told Fred. "She is under a stressful time, and does not usually act so…"<p>

"Terrify, threatening, scary?" I finished for him.

"All the above," Emmett answered.

"Where do think she went," I asked nervously. I didn't want any innocent humans running into an angry vampire.

Carlisle must have read the expression on face because he said reassuringly, "Don't worry Bree she wouldn't go attacking any humans."

"She probably went to take out her anger on some mountain lions," Emmett said. "I'll look for her and try to calm her down.

After Emmett had leaped out of the huge window on the south facing wall, Fred let out a nervous laugh and said "Glad to know she's not always so scary."

"Scary? No but bitter and cold… well you could argue either way."

"Jasper!" Esme told him, shooting him the very well known mothers glare.

"Sorry Esme."

"Rosalie is going through a rough time in her life," Esme explained to Fred and I. "Sometimes she reaches her breaking point, and lashes out on someone."

"Rough time?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She had a family that clearly cared for her, a beautiful home, and eternal beauty and immortally. I was having a hard time finding how she could be having a "rough time."

Carlisle smiled dryly, "Rosalie cares very deeply about her family, and you must understand that she would devastated if anything happened to anyone of us."

"So I'm guessing the attack of our coven against yours really pushed her limits," Fred guessed.

Jasper smiled grimly, "more or less."

Fred let out a sigh, "and she hates me because I'm a threat to her coven." He said clicking the pieces together.

This was not persuading him to stay. This was not helping.

"I'm afraid so," Esme said sympathetically, " but given time she will learn to like. That I am sure of."

I silently thanked Esme.

"Besides, your arrival was not half of what is really upsetting Rosalie," Esme continued. "She has been unsettled long since you arrived."

Fred seemed to relax a bit after hearing that, I liked Esme more and more.

"But wait," Fred suddenly asked, " What is upsetting her then…if it's alright to answer."

Carlisle let out a tired sigh, his face suddenly looked older as if he had explained Rosalie's behavior more times then he wanted.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want too," I said quickly.

"No Bree it is fine," Carlisle told me with a reassuring smile. "Rosalie's bitterness dates back since the day she was turned." Carlisle paused for a second as if listening for something. Sure enough a few seconds later you could faintly hear the soft footsteps against the forest floor.

Carlisle turned back to face Fred and I, " Perhaps it would be best if Edward told you her story."

Fred furred his eyebrows, "Edward?"

"The mind reader," I whispered back to him.

"Oh."

Esme turned to the back south facing wall and said, "Edward and Alice should be arriving right about…. now."

Just seconds after she spoke, two vampires gracefully bounded throw the window, and landed lightly on the floor.

I could easily identify Alice with her short pixy hair and her small petite body. She didn't seem at all fazed at Fred's presents; in fact she looked like she had almost been expecting him to show. I shifted my eyes toward the other vampire. Edward. Although I had seen him in the meadow, I hadn't really been able to study him clearly, since I was having my life being threatened.

Like the other entire vampire's in the world he was chillingly beautiful, that made normal humans self-esteem drop five stories. Edward was easily the least bulky of the Cullen brothers, but you could still tell if you messed with him, he would easily tear your head off as if it was a Barbie dolls head. Edward also looked more boyish than the rest of the men in his family; his untidy, bronze-colored hair helped him keep his noticeably youth full appearance.

Fred nudged me nervously, "um…why is he scowling?" I did a double take on Edwards face, and my stomach lurched when I realized that his face did look indeed sour.

"Did I do something to upset him already?" Fred asked clearly not wanting another Cullen made at him.

"Oh don't mind him," Alice told Fred while rolling her eyes at her brother, "his just grumpy because he had to leave Bella for a couple of minutes. He has nothing against you Fred don't worry."

"Wait, how do you know my…" Fred began.

"She saw you joining our coven a while back," said Edward for the first time, "that's why she dragged me back here to meet you."

"O-oh I-I didn't mean to drag y-you away from your mate," Fred hurriedly stuttered.

"Oh don't listen to him," Alice said dismissively, "Bella wanted to go visit Jacob, so it was the perfect time for you to go meet our new members since we're not allowed on _their _land."

_Who's "their"?_ I wondered to myself

"The werewolves," Edward answered reading my mind. "It's a long story."

"Speaking of stories, Carlisle said you could explain Rosalie's story to us?" said Fred.

A smile flickered across Edwards face before he spoke, "yes I can and don't worry Rosalie doesn't want to murder you."

"Are you always going to be reading my mind?"

"I'll try to avoid," Edward said.

"We'll see," Fred told him clearly not totally believing him. "Um anyway Carlisle told me you could explain Rosalie's behavior too Bree and I?"

Edward sighed, "yes I can, I did after all partly cause her recent behavior."

"How?"

"Rosalie treasurers humanity," Edward began "she often wishes to be human again…she would trade anything and everything to be human again."

"Everything?" I breathed "even her family? Even her mate?"

Edward nodded gravely, "yes" he answered. "When she was first turned, she was very bitter towards her new lifestyle that was thrust upon her. She had always wanted to have a family of her own, and know that dream of hers was suddenly ripped away from her."

"Why was she turned then?" Fred asked suddenly.

The Cullen's shared uneasy looks at each other, as if that subject was a touchy matter.

"I don't Rosalie would like us telling you quite yet," Esme finally told us gently. Just from hearing that I could tell the reason Rosalie was turned wasn't a good, and that the matter shouldn't be discussed.

Moving on Edward continued, "Rosalie's bitterness decreased when she met Emmett, in some ways part of dream was complete. But about a year ago I started to date Bella. The girl your coven was trying to attack." Edward added, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine," Edward, said his face softening, "you were just following orders."

"Recently Bella has agreed to marry Edward," Esme continued.

"And has persuaded us to turn her." Edward added.

"Let me guess," I said, " Rosalie is upset that Bella is willingly giving up her humanity, something that she would kill to have back."

"You got it," Jasper said.

"That's…harsh." Fred said

I nodded silently in agreement while millions of thoughts ran through my mind, and I was sure Edward was reading all of them. After Rosalie's story I couldn't help but pity her, for me becoming a vampire was almost a blessing in disguise. It allowed me to escape the hell of the life I was living in and begin a new one. Although becoming vampire did almost get me killed, it also brought me to the Cullen's. For Rosalie though it was almost a curse thrown upon her, sure she was given immortality and undesirable beauty but some of her most wanted dreams were ripped from heart forever. Never to be achieved in her never-ending life.

"Well," Alice said hopping up from where she was perched, and jolting the rest of us out of our melancholy thoughts. "Now that you've learn some of our family history, I think it's time for the fun part!"

"The fun part?" I asked wearily.

"Shopping!" She said excitedly, "You honestly don't think I'm going to let you were those clothes for the rest of you life!"

"Is it bad that I'm feeling a bit scared right now?" Fred asked worriedly

"And should we be scared?" I added nervously

"Deathly," Edward responded seriously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought I wrote Rosalie's story a bit odd, but hey I'm not Stephanie Meyer right? So do think Fred should stay permanently or should he leave after a while? Thought, feelings, or questions let me know I love hearing from you! Reviews are greatly welcome! <strong>_

_HplovaHGlova- Thank you so much for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for the suggestion!_


	6. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: As usual all characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the ones I create. Spoilers: of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

_**Authors Note: Thank you to my two reviewers Hornet394 and Randon Trbetr! And thank you to the people who story alerted Third Chance! Read, review, and enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 6

Thoughts 

"_Give thy thoughts no tongue."_

Luckily for Fred and I, Esme saved us from certain death by shopping.

"Alice, perhaps Fred and Bree would like to see their rooms before they go on a shopping bonanza?" Esme suggested.

"Yes…I…we would like that very much," Fred said quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" I said enthusiastically. I had never been a fan of shopping, unlike all the other girls in my old school. I had never had the pleasure of spending money at my leisure. Perhaps that was why I had always been scornful about shopping, because for me it meant being forced to see all the clothes and trinkets I wanted and knowing I could never have them.

"Alright, alright we can go shopping afterwards," I heard Alice say, bringing me out of my musings. I glanced at Edward embarrassed; he had probably heard all of the thoughts and feelings. I would have to be careful about what I thought from now on.

"But you two are no fun!" Alice pouted.

I sighed, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little pixie of a girl, "Sorry Alice it's just that I've never been a big fan of shopping." I tried to explain.

Alice crossed her arms, "You and Bella both!"

"Bella doesn't enjoy shopping either," Edward said answering my silent puzzlement.

"Are you always going to answer my unspoken questions," I asked him slightly annoyed. The one thing that was great about your thoughts is that no one could hear them; at least that's what everyone else thought. Now that I knew that someone possible others could read your private thoughts, I couldn't help but feel so exposed so…naked.

"I'm sorry Bree, I'll try not to do that anymore and avoid reading your mind," Edward told me apologetically.

"Thanks."

"My family has grown used to my mind reading, and I since I can't read Bella's mind, I have forgotten how people can get frustrated with my gift at times." He told me looking generally sorry.

"Wait, you can't read Bella's mind?" I asked amazed, while silently thinking that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

He nodded sadly, "At times I wish I could."

"I bet she doesn't," Alice ejected. "Now I think it's time that you two are shown to your rooms! I know you'll just love them!" She said happily.

"Now Bree your room will be at the end of the hall and next to Edwards," Esme told me while gently taking a hold of my hand and leading me up the massive staircase. Fred followed with Jasper and Alice close behind him.

"And across from Alice's," Esme continued. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a warm honey colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Fred this will be your," Jasper said gesturing to the first door on our right. "My room is right next to yours, and it is across from Carlisle office."

"Jasper could you show him his room while Esme and I take Bree to hers?" Alice asked her mate.

"I'll see you in a bit," Fred told me looking a bit nervous about having to be with Jasper alone, "try not to have to much fun without me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll try my best."

"Your room is just a couple of doors down," Alice said while briskly leading us down the long hallway. "I'm afraid that it's pretty much empty, we weren't expecting you."

"But wouldn't you be able to "see" me coming?" I asked her.

Alice hesitated before saying, "Yes and no actually. I could see us offering to take you in but I couldn't see Jane's decisions. My visions can change they're not definite. I didn't want to prepare a whole room and then see that Jane decides not to spare you."

"That must get frustrating to know that your visions are not definite," I wondered aloud.

"At times," Alice said with a shrug and halted at the door we had arrived at.

"We again apologize for not having a prepared bedroom for you," Esme told me apologetically while opening the white door that lead into my new bedroom.

Except for a couple of lone pictures hanging on the wall the room was pretty bare, but I loved it all ready.

I walked around the room silently taking in all the surroundings. . It was pretty big compared to a normal sized room. An enormous window on the west wall gave me a spectacular view of the forest. I had a walk in closet and to my delight a window seat at the back of the room. The room even had a private bathroom even though I wouldn't need it.

"This is amazing," I said awestruck.

Esme beamed while Alice clapped her hands and said happily, "I knew you would love it!"

"It's so spacious," I murmured while I ran my hands along the white walls of the room. I could feel Alice and Esme watching me with amusement. I didn't care thought; I was having the time of my life.

"It's the most beautiful bedroom I've ever had, even though it is white," I babbled on. I realized that I had walked around the room at least 3 times now in blissful daze.

"I'll be happy to help you design your room," offered Esme with a smile

"I'm going to need your help, I don't know anything about designing a room!" I said laughing.

"I think you'll find your closet will be filled before we even start painting, thanks to Alice." Esme warned jokingly.

"It's true," Alice admitted with a small shrug. "Your closet will be filled before you even decide how to paint and furnish this room."

Esme and I exchanged looks before we both burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Alice ejected when we still continued to laugh. "I was just stating the facts!"

"I k-know but it was just the way you said it," I managed gasp out.

Alice shook her head in disbelief at Esme and I and muttered, "You two are crazy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: I know this is an incredibly short chapter, but I felt I should publish something before I get swamped with exams. I maybe able to publish something before my holiday break is up but I make no promises. Updates may be slow during the next couple of weeks. Anyway on a different note I hope you all are enjoying this story, I'm having a blast writing it! If you guys have any comments, concerns, or suggestions I would love to hear them all! I'm open to any idea's you may have! I hope you all have a happy New Year!<em>**


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, sparkly vampires and all.**

_**Authors Note: I am back! Exams kind of took over my life the last two weeks. My school's drama production is opening in about a month and I'm on the crew so I'll be very busy until the end of February. But I'll still try to update as soon as I can! Thank you to all of you who continue to add me to your story alerts and favorites! Thanks MyDarkTwistedWorld for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this long chapter that hopefully will make up for the delay. Thanks you to all who continue to follow this story! Read, review, and enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Surprise 

"_Life is full of surprises."_

Life with the Cullen's was effortless and a challenge. Almost all the Cullen's welcomed Fred and I with open arms; they made us feel right at home. Within days I already felt I had been living with them for centuries. The only member that made me feel uneasy and unwelcome was Rosalie.

Emmett had tried to convince her that we were no harm to the family, but she refused to listen. Fortunately, I hardly saw Rosalie; she put a great deal of effort in avoiding Fred and I. The few times that I did happen to run into her, she always stiffened and tensed up as if I might explode any minute. At least she didn't openly glare at me with her piercing golden eyes like she did with Fred.

Besides Rosalie's coldness, the Cullen's made joining their coven almost effortless-almost. The only downside about joining their coven was their diet. Not being able to drink any human blood was torturous. Once you've had human blood nothing can compare to it. Nothing. Nothing would ever be able to beat the sweet feeling of hot fresh human blood trickling down my throat. Luckily the Cullen's never got frustrated with Fred or I when we openly longed for human blood.

"Earth to Bree, earth to Bree!" said a slightly annoyed voice. "You're going to have to finish this sometime or another!"

I blinked and sat up straighter, breaking away from my trail of thoughts. I was sitting in the Cullen's dinning room table, with dozens of schoolbooks spread out before me. Alice sat across from me with her laptop in her lap and her flawless nails tapping the table impatiently.

"W-what did you say again?" I asked sheepishly, "I kind of zoned out."

Alice let out a sigh of annoyance before saying, "You seem to be zoning out quite often. I guessing math is not your favorite subject?"

"It most definitely is not," I told her while looking down at the textbook in front of me. Alice had been trying to teach me geometry for the past hour with very little success.

Even though Fred and I wouldn't be attending public school anytime soon, Carlisle and Esme both insisted that we be home schooled, so we wouldn't be far behind when we did get the chance to go to school again.

Being home schooled by the Cullen's wasn't actually that bad. Since Carlisle was the oldest of all of the Cullen's, he taught mostly everything. English, Science, Math and almost all the Cullen's taught History. Since they were all alive during different time periods they could all tell me about it. Esme helped a lot too, she was wiz at Math and English so she and Carlisle took turns teaching those subjects. Much to Fred and I horror Emmett had offered 30 minutes a day of physical education. Luckily for us Carlisle told him it was a nice offer but "maybe we could just take Bree and Fred one of our baseball games sometime." Just looking at Emmett's muscular arms made me shudder.

Usually, Esme would be teaching me math right now, but she had to go get something for Edward and Bella's wedding. So Alice had graciously offered to fill in Esme's position. Honestly I would have rather to skip the whole lesson all together.

"Come on Bree, you only have 5 more questions!" Alice said encouragingly. "Just apply what I just taught you to the questions and you'll be able to finish these questions in minutes!"

"Easy for you to say! You've been doing this for centuries!" I whined. My eyes flickered up to Fred's bedroom door. Since Fred had nearly 5 years more of schooling than I, we were usually were home schooled separately. He was currently being tutored by Jasper. Not that he needed to be though. Fred was definitely a genius at heart, how else was he able to receive a scholarship to Stanford University while he was still a human? I, on the other hand, was not a genius. I wasn't even close to one; I never scored higher than a C while in school. Getting a B was a miracle and getting an A? Well that was unheard of.

"Bree, you're doing it again," Alice said in singsong voice. I had once again been buried under all my thoughts.

"Sorry…again."

"A lot on you mind?"

"You could say that."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well I know what could help."

I looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Finishing you math problems."

"Alice!"

"It's true! Finishing them will definitely take your mind off of many-"

"Aw come on Alice!" I said exasperatedly, "I promise I'll finish them tomorrow with no complaining if you let me be done for today."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before giving in, "Oh alright you can be done! I can see that we'll get no benefit if we continue."

"Thank you Alice you're the best!" I told her while happily slamming my textbook shut with a loud thud.

"Yes well we already knew that didn't we?" She said jokingly while closing her laptop with a small click.

"What have you been doing on that for the past hour by the way?" I asked gesturing toward the shiny laptop resting on the table.

"Oh I've just been shopping for you and Fred," Alice said with a small shrug.

"Of course you have," I said rolling my eyes at her. Alice had been shopping for Fred and I since the day we had arrived. Fred and I had been betting on how many trucks would be arriving filled with just clothes on Thursday; the day when the orders were set to be arriving. She seemed to be determined to fill our closets before Fred and I would even be able to make up our designs for our rooms. Which both still remained a plain boring white.

"You really are trying to make that vision of yours come true aren't you?" I teased her as we made our way to the living room.

"Just a bit," Alice said smiling and lightly plopped down on the couch. "Speaking of which, do you have any ideas about your room yet?"

"Well…actually I do." I said hesitantly. "It's not that good really…its just been roaming my mind lately and—"

"Ooh never mind if it isn't that good, tell me!" Alice squealed excitedly. It was amazing how many things she got excited about.

"I think it would be better if I showed you actually," I told her getting a bit excited myself. I walked back to the dining area and groped under all the textbooks for the pictures I had printed off the computer early this morning. Once I had found them I nervously showed Alice the images.

There were four of them. One was a picture of the Great Wall of China looking grand and strong, another was the beautiful shores of Hawaii the sun shining brightly above it, the third had a brilliant view of the Temple of Athena in Greece, and finally the last one had a splendid view of the famous Effie Tower in Paris with a breath taking sunset in the background.

"These are all place I'd really like to visit someday," I explained to Alice. "I was wondering if somehow we could transfer each on these pictures onto one of my walls in my room."

"Bree that's—" Alice started to say.

"I know it's pretty stupid I just though it would be cool." I said quickly cutting her off.

"Bree what are you talking about?" Alice asked me smiling "this is a fantastic idea!"

I blinked in surprise, "wait…really?"

"Yes it's brilliant! I never would have thought of it," Alice gushed excitedly. "You also happen to be in luck too, Rosalie just happens to be a great artist. She would be able to draw these pictures on the walls for us, and then we could all help paint them together!" Alice said getting more and more excited.

"Yeah…fun…" I said, suddenly feeling less excited about the project. The idea of making Rosalie design my whole entire room didn't seem exciting to me. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be too thrilled about her involvement in the project either.

Alice on the other hand seemed oblivious to the problem and excitedly started to make of list of the supplies we were going to need. I watched in amused as Alice fretted if we would be able to finish the room before the wedding.

My head snapped toward the upstairs as I heard Fred's bedroom room door opened. Fred and Jasper walked out together and casually made their way down the stairs. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something that had to do with biology. I smiled fondly at the two of them; it was amazing how close they gotten over the past week.

"So what are you two girls doing?" Jasper asked after he had kissed Alice lightly on the cheek.

"We're just planning Bree's room," Alice told him.

"Sounds like fun," Fred said winking at me before taking a sit across from me.

"Loads," I said seriously. "So what were you two talking about? It looked pretty serious."

"We were just discussing the project I had been working on for a professor of mine before I was turned."

"Really? What did you do?" I asked him curiously. Fred had never told me about his life before he was changed, even though we had known each other for a couple months now. Then again I had never told him about my past life either so I guess it was only fair.

"He wanted me to find and study specimens along the coasts of Oregon and Washington beaches. I'd usually camp for most of the trip, and sometimes I'd going several days without seeing anyone. It was a very solitary trip." Fred explained to us. "Riley found me on one of the beaches along the Oregon and Washington coast." Fred's eyes harden as he told us, "I remember he asked if I was interested in some excitement. " Fred paused for a moment staring intently into space before continuing, "I of course refused the offer. I told him I was content with the work I was doing and did not need excitement in my life. Riley…he…" Fred furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to recall the memory he had kept a secret for so long. "He told me he understood and wished me luck with my studies. After I thought he had left, I turned back toward the ocean. It was…a clear day. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining radiantly over head…"

"Fred, you don't have to tell us everything if you don't want to," Jasper reminded him.

Fred took a breath, "No its okay. I've wanting to tell my story for a while. That view of the ocean…that was the last _clear_ image I saw as a human. Riley, he must have snuck up behind me and hit me in the head because after that I blacked out. When I woke up I heard voices quietly talking. They must have realized I was awake because the last thing I saw was a pair of bright blood red eyes staring into mine before I felt a searing amount of pain near my neck and blacked out."

No seemed to be able to say anything after Fred had finished his story, it was if we were all wallowing in our creation stories. My thoughts drift down memory land, taking me back to the moment when I had told Diego the events leading up to my own creation. Even though it had been weeks since Diego's death, my heart still ached when every I thought of him. I had no picture of Diego; it was only my memories that showed me his curly black hair and sweet smile. Sometimes I wonder what I will do when my memories betray, and I forget how it felt when he kissed me. Maybe some day I'll search for him on Google or something and find a picture of him but only when it stops hurting so much. But I can't help but wonder if it will ever stop hurting.

All of us broke away from our trip down memory lane when we heard Esme's cheerful voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hello!" she said smiling carrying four huge packages at her sides, but some how still managing to make it look effortless.

We all mumbled hello, still partly buried in our memories.

Jasper was the first to fully emerge from his memories and started to get up when he realized how much Esme was holding. "Do you need any assistance, Esme?" he asked, gesturing toward all the packages.

"No, no is fine Jasper," Esme told him with a reassuring smile. Esme lightly set all the packages on the kitchen counter before joining us in the sitting area.

"Esme, if you don't mind asking, what are all the those packages for?" Fred asked.

"Those are all for Bella's and Edwards wedding, and that's just the beginning of what will be arriving," Esme told him.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows, how elaborate was Edward and Bella's wedding going to be? " It's going to be some wedding huh?"

"Yes it will be, it will be the best wedding that Forks will ever have!" Alice told us popping up from where she had been leaning against Jasper. "Speaking of which, I have to run to town and mail out an order form to the flower company, and Bree" Alice said turning towards me. "I'll also go buy some paint for your room so we can get started right away. Hopefully we'll finish your room before the wedding, I don't want the smell of fresh paint invading our house during the wedding."

"You've decided how to design your room?" Esme inquired.

I nodded sheepishly and quickly filled told Esme about the design.

"Oh Bree that's a wonderful idea! It will look so pretty once it's done!" Esme gushed happily.

"Well, I think I'll be off now." Alice told us, she gave Jasper a small kiss before gracefully jumping off of the huge window on the south facing wall. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you!" Alice called up to us.

We all made our way over to the window so we could see her.

"The clothes should be arriving today or tomorrow instead of Thursday." She told us.

"How many trucks should we be expecting?" Fred called down to her "6 or 600?"

"And should we make plans to build a second closet in our rooms?" I added.

Alice stuck her tongue up at us before saying, "You'll thank me someday for all the clothes."

"Yeah…not happening," Fred said. Even from the second floor I could tell Alice was rolling her eyes up at us before she leaped over the river and dashed into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone else feeling thirsty?" Fred asked. We had been sitting in the living for the past hour, all reading a book.<p>

Jasper closed his book softly and gently placed it on the coffee table with a slightly worried expression, "are you thirsty?"

Fred shrugged, "maybe just a little."

"Then how about we all go out and hunt?" Esme suggestion, she too was looking slightly worried. The first couple of days after we had arrived, the Cullen's had constantly asked us if we were thirsty. I guess they didn't want us to go into a blood withdrawal and attack half of Forks. After a while they did stop asking us if we were thirsty every 5 minutes, but they still got worried ever time we mentioned we were thirsty.

Fred looked embarrassed and hastily said, "No no its fine. I'm not that thirsty; I don't want you all to have to come hunting with me just because I'm thirsty."

"Um actually, my throats been feeling a bit itchy for a while too," I admitted sheepishly.

"Then we're going," Esme announced firmly.

"But—" Fred protested.

"Really Fred," Jasper told him who had already open the huge window on the south facing wall. "We don't mind at all."

"Oh all right," Fred said still looking guilty.

"Hey Fred, I bet I can do more summersaults over the river than you can!" I challenged, while secretly trying to make him feel less guilty.

Fred's guilty face was quickly replaced by a smirk. " Yeah right Bree, the last time I saw you try one you landed head first in the grass."

I folded my arms defensively, "Well, I practiced since then."

"Fine then, you're on." Fred told me. Still smirking Fred leaped out of the window and landed lightly on the forest floor. Not wasting a second I effortlessly jumped from the window and started racing after him.

* * *

><p>The poor deer struggled feebly under my grasp, trying to escape desperately but to no avail. I easily held it down while I eagerly sunk my teeth in its neck. Almost at once I felt the relief of hot juicy blood sooth the ragging itching in my throat. The flavor was still wrong compared to human's blood, but it was best thing I could have. I finished the deer in a matter of seconds. After I had drank the deer dry, my thirst flared up again though it was less intense.<p>

I easily shoved the deer's carcass aside; it was my third one so far. Standing, I examined my clothing. The first time I had come back hunting with the Cullen's my clothes had been ripped in several places (thanks to a grizzly bear), and I was covered in dirt and blood. Alice had clucked in disapproval when she saw my ruined clothing, but in my defense it had rained the previous day. Now, as I examined my self I discovered I had only gotten some blood and dirt on my clothing.

"I see your improving your neatness nicely," Jasper chimed. He had just finished his own deer and was leaning on a near by tree. He of course did not have a single bloodstain on him.

"I'm still not as neat as you," I pointed out.

He shrugged, "don't worry you have all of eternity to perfect it."

"I guess your right," I said while wiping some dirt off of my pants. "Where are Esme and Fred?" I asked after I had realized that Jasper and I were alone.

"They went off in that direction," Jasper said pointing north, " Fred wanted to see if there were any grizzly bears."

"He does know that if he drinks all the grizzly bear's, Emmett will kill him."

"Let's hope so,"

A faint rustle of leaves could faintly be heard in the distance. I focused all my senses in that direction, just like they had taught. "Jasper, I hea—" I started to say but I stopped in shocked when Esme came bursting into the clearing looking frantic.

Her eyes were wide open with worry and terror, and she was breathily heavily even though she had no need to.

"J-Jasper I-I tried to stop him b-but h-he got—" Esme said in hysterics.

"Esme calm down," Jasper told her soothingly. He gently grabbed hold of her hands, which had been grasping his shirt. Almost at once I felt a calming feeling wash over me.

"Now, can you tell me what happen?" Jasper asked Esme gently, who had calmed down and was looking less like a crazy woman.

"Jasper," she said quietly. "It's a human." At those words Jasper's eyes widen with shock.

I faintly remembered hearing him call out my name, but by then all of my senses was forced on a familiar sent that had wafted toward us. Human Blood.

My brain seemed to shut down from that point on. I wanted human blood and I _would_ get it. A snarl ripped through my throat warning anyone who had any sense to run. Before Jasper or Esme could stop me, I started to run. I ran faster than I had ever run before towards that delicious smell. I darted through the forest, leaving all my human emotions behind me. I didn't care that I might be killed for doing this or about the poor human I was ready to kill. I. Just. Wanted. Human. Blood.

Up a head I saw a lone figure standing with it's back facing me. I got into a crouch ready to attack and finally be able to taste the sweet flavor of human blood run down my throat.

"Bree it's me." The figure said calmly. I got out of my crouch startled. It was Fred.

"Fred," I said walking up to him. "Where are they?"

"Over there," Fred told me, smiling grimly. I looked towards the direction he was pointing at.

There were two of them; a man and a woman. They couldn't have been more than twenty years old. They were studying a map that the man was holding in his hands, unaware that we were standing silently behind them.

I started walking towards them silently and slowly like a cat hunting it's pray. Their scent was a fistful of flames punching at my throat. The closer I got to them, the more painful it became. They smelled absolutely delicious, and my desire for blood won over my conscience.

I prepared to sink my teeth into the girl's throat when something unexpected happened. The girl turned. She must have heard the faint sound of leaves crunching underneath my feet.

The girl had curly dirty blond hair that was pulled back behind her ears by a dark green headband. Freckles were splashed across her face, and I noticed she had bright blue eyes that were wide and alert. She looked startled to see me there, but she didn't appear to be frightened by my sudden appearance. Through her eyes I was just a young girl walking through the forest like she was. She hadn't seemed to notice my bright red eyes yet.

For a brief seconded our eyes met, but for that brief second something amazing happened.

_I saw her life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So can any of you figure out her gift? Don't worry I'll go farther into detail about it in the next chapter. 15 review's guys! Can we make it to 20? It would be a huge milestone for me!<strong>_


	8. Seconds

**Disclaimer- everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Author's Note- So surprise! I managed to write this chapter last night, for some reason my Internet wasn't working so I could post it. I HUGE thank you to Hornet394, izzebelle, MyDarkTwistedWorld, NerdoftheWorld, and LilaVanilla for reviewing!I'm so happy that all of you are enjoying this story! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Warning this chapter includes thoughts and attempts of suicide*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 8

Seconds

"_Seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days, days feel like weeks, weeks feel like months, and months feel like years." _

_A single word flashed through my mind. _

_Danielle _

_Her name is Danielle. _

_It was like…someone had started to roll a film in my head. _

_The biography of Danielle's life _

_I couldn't control it, it just happened. _

_It was like…I reading her biography on Wikipeta or something. _

_And then it would appear on the screen in my head _

_Seconds later. _

_The freckled face Danielle was born in the early morning of crisp clear day in autumn. _

_Her mother Ann and her father Gabe were not expecting her. _

_They already had two others and had thought they were done. _

_But Danielle was a surprise. _

_A good one… I suppose. _

_She grew up in Maine. _

_Spending her young childhood days playing along the beaches. _

_For a while her life was nothing unusual _

_She went to school and learned her ABC's _

_Made new friends and had dreams _

_But then one day her mother never came home _

_She had gone boating with some friends, a yearly tradition _

"_At least she died doing what she loved"_

_They would say to her _

_Her father moved them away from the beaches of Maine _

_Too many memories and too much pain_

_The dreary little town called Forks was her home now_

_Her father Gabe threw himself into work _

_Trying so hard to avoid his little girl_

_Who was so much like her mother _

_That it made his heart ache. _

_Her two older siblings were in college _

_Or at work _

_But who cared about the sad freckle faced girl anyway_

_Who would comfort such a girl_

_Or make friends with someone_

_Who still slept with her teddy bear _

_At age 15_

_Who was more fragile than butterfly wings _

_Any moment she could start crying a river of tears _

_She started skipping school and started trying out drugs _

_Because really, who really cares? _

_Maybe life would be better without me _

_No one cares or loves me_

_She would think _

_Her mother would be there and grandparents too _

_Even her faithful golden retriever would be at the gates, wagging his tail._

_How many pills would it take _

_To fall asleep and never wake _

_5,6,7, or 8? _

_She started doing research and found many ways _

_But swallowing pills seemed much more peaceful than _

_Tying a noose, or cutting one's self_

_Sleeping beauty was her favorite princess after all_

_Then one day her father found _

_His little girl asleep _

_Next to a bottle of empty pills _

_To the hospital he went _

_Praying to God as he went _

_A young pale golden eyed doctor _

_Saved her _

_From a mistake that the freckled face girl would have regretted _

_The rest of her life _

_Slowly she picked up the pieces of her shattered life _

_Her father stopped avoiding his little girl _

_And siblings called home every week _

_School improved and she made friends _

_She even met a boy named Ben _

_He makes her smile and laugh and feel like she's the only girl in the world_

_He took her to homecoming and prom _

_He told her he loves her_

_And he still does _

_The ring in his pocket proves it so_

_Today she hopes is the day_

_When Ben kneels on one knee and says those magic little words _

_If only they hadn't gotten lost and run into a strange young girl_

_With strange red eyes and smooth pale skin _

_Why is the girl staring at me? _

_She wonders… _

The movie ends and I am suddenly aware I'm still standing in the forest. And that it took only a matter of seconds for me to view Danielle's entire life.

What just happened?

I realize that Danielle is still staring at me curiously but then she shifts her gaze to something behind.

"Hey, is your friend okay?" She asks me her eyebrows furrowing in concern as points to someone behind me.

I turned in the direction she is pointing too; no longer aware of the delicious mouthwatering scent that is filling the air.

To my absolute horror I see Fred slowly making his way towards us, almost zombie like. His eyes are blazing red with thirst and staring intently at Danielle's throat.

I can tell that his mind has shut down and that he is no longer listening to his conscious, because than he would care that he's about to slaughter an innocent freckled face girl who got a second chance at life…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Sorry its short but at least it's something right? I can't say when I will update but I can probably say it wouldn't be next week or the week after. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got a little more understanding of Bree's gift. If you have any Questions, suggestions, or comments all you have to do is hit that little review button! <strong>_

_**Oh and I hope you all of a happy Valentines Day!**_


	9. Gift

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

_**Authors Note- *waves nervously while ducking flying objects* so how long has it been? Over a year since I updated? I'm so sorry for such the late update but honesty I lost interest in this story for a while but now my motivation has returned! Well if anyone is still reading I greatly appreciate your patience and dedication to this story! And now without farther ado I present you the long awaited 9th chapter! **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Gift 

_"Expect the unexpected"_

"Fred!" I hear myself shriek as I watch in horror as my friend advances hungrily on two innocence hikers, "please stop!"

My screams are made in vain for his humanity has already be locked away and been replaced by an inhuman monster. Not even his blood red eyes flicker towards my direction, they remain fixated on his prey.

In retrospect one should carefully weigh their options before deciding to tackle a blood thirsty vampire. Who hasn't tasted human blood in months but I'm not one to think things through.

The sound of my body slamming into Fred's is deafening, like to boulders crashing into each other. To my surprise the impact sends the two of us tumbling to the forest ground. My victory is short lived as Fred quickly recovers from his shock and swiftly flips me underneath him.

"Fred please!" I choke out, "I'm your friend!" The red eyes creature lets out a snarl and suddenly takes a bite at my wrist which had been grasping his shirt. I let out a howl as pain shoots up my arm on instincts I slam my knee into Fred's stomach with as much force as I can muster.

For a split second Fred's grip on me weakens and I mange to wriggle out of his grasp. Gasping I heave my self off the forest floor clutching my now burning arm. Fred quickly recovers from his shock and positions himself into a fierce crouch. Looking into those crazed red eyes I know that Fred has one objective: kill me.

Letting a snarl of pure rage Fred launches himself off the ground lunges straight at my throat.

Squeezing my eyes shut I wait for Fred to rip out my throat but he never does.

I open my eyes to see Jasper and Fred sprawled on the forest floor. Fred squirms violently as Jasper's strong hands hold him down. I see him take a few bites out of Jasper's arms as he snarls and snaps his teeth but Jasper's grip does not falter.

"Bree," gentle yet panicked stricken voice breaths in my ear. I whip around and see Esme staring back at me; her warm golden eyes are full of panic.

" Esme I-I..." I manage to stutter out. There is so much I need to tell her; that I have a gift, that I resisted human blood but my mouth doesn't seem to be working.

"Oh Bree!" Esme explains, " you've been hurt!"

For a brief moment I had forgotten about the burning pain on my right wrist but glancing down at my wrist the pain flares up again in full force.

"Fred bit me when I was trying to stop them from hurting the..." I trail off when I realize Danielle and her boyfriend are no longer present. "W-wait, where did they go?"

"They ran off just as Jasper and I arrived," Esme explains to me. My stomach drops, I can't even begin to imagine what they'll do once they reached town.

"Poor things," Esme murmurs. Her eyes soften slightly, " they must be scared to death."

"Esme!"Jasper yells to us while he struggles to keep Fred subdued on the forest floor. "Take Bree back to the house!"

Even with Jasper using his gift to try to calm down Fred he's still snarling and struggling to fight against Jasper's strong grip.

"B-but shouldn't we help him?" I ask as Esme gently nudges me in the direction of the house.

"Emmett is on his way," Esme explains as we break into a run. "Alice saw a vision of us she's going to meet us at the house."

"And the hikers? They're going to go the police once they reach town!"

"It'll take them at least hour until they reach town, and by then Jasper and I will have explained to them that Fred was merely going through an extreme drug withdrawal and was suffering from hallucinations."

"Alice?" I ask knowingly.

Esme nods, "she called me just as you and Fred ran away."

"Esme I'm so sorry," I tell her guilty. " I-I just couldn't help it. The smell of the blood was just so overwhelming and I hadn't-"

"Shh it's okay," Esme says soothingly as we leap over the river next to their house. "If it's anyone's fault that this happened it should be mine. I should have noticed the hiker's scent sooner."

"You shouldn't have to fret over us; we shouldn't be causing you unwanted trouble."

We've reached the front of the Cullen's huge house and Esme has skitted to a halt. She looks like as if she wants to give me a huge. "Oh Bree your not any-"

"Esme! Bree!" Alice's dainty voice calls out from within the house. The petite young woman comes dashing out of the house and nearly knocks both of us to the ground when she tackles me with a hug.

"Geez Alice," I grumble when she continues to grasp onto me. "For someone so small you have one hell of a grip."

With that comment Alice lets go of me looking silently bashful. "Emmett just left to help Jasper; he should be reaching them in a few moments." She tells us breathlessly.

"Will he be alright?" I ask worriedly as we walk up the porch steps.

Alice opens the door, "he'll be fine. Ashamed, but fine."

Of course he would. He's gone without months of human blood and he almost ruined his clean slate in just one afternoon. He probably won't be too happy about knowing he almost killed his best friend as well.

I hear Alice close the door behind us, "Bree there's a bowl of water on the kitchen counter. It'll help wash out the vein from your wound."

Making my way to the kitchen I see a clear glass bowl filled with water perched on the counter with a small towel folded nearly beside it. I take the towel and dip a corner of it into the clear cool water.

"Here let me," Esme offers gently. Wordless I hand over the damp towel. "This will sting," she tells me and begins to carefully dab my wound with the towel. I clench my teeth together as the stinging flares up and squeeze my eyes shut.

"There all done!" Esme announces smiling proudly at me. "Wasn't too bad was it?"

"I suppose not," I mumble as I rub my hand over the bite mark. It'll be the second scar I have, next to the one I revived while at my stay with Riley's coven. Glancing down at the crescent shaped bite mark I realize that it's almost identically to the scar that Bella received from Victoria's psycho boyfriend.

"Esme, Jasper's heading over to talk to the hikers now." Alice tells us still in her trance like state. " Their heading north of where you just were."

"I'll go met up with him," Esme says. Already halfway out the door.

"But wait," I ask puzzled once Esme has left. "What about Fred? Where is he?"

Alice motions me to come sit next to her on one of the plush white couches. "Emmett is taking him farther up the mountain to cool off. Probably to go hunt for some mountain lions, it helps burn off steam."

I nod numbly as I take a seat next to her. Surprisingly the pain on my wrist has dulled down to merely an uncomfortable burning sensation.

"Bree in my vision I saw you become overwhelmed with the smell of human blood like Fred dead." Alice explains to me slowly. "But then I saw you pause for a moment when you saw the two hikers and suddenly you were attacking Fred instead. What made you stop back there? "

I roll my eyes at Alice's question. "Don't you already know Alice? Don't you already know the reason that I stopped myself my attacking them?"

At this remark Alice breaks into a teasing grin, "of course I do! I just want to hear you say it, it's much more thrilling than just seeing it in the vision."

I let out a sigh, Alice is probably the only person on the planet who would say receiving a vision from the future is dull. "I have a gift." I say bluntly to the over eager vampire. "There I said it, happy?"

"What was it like?" Alice asks excitedly. "Hey, that part I can't see from a vision." She says defensively when I give her a pointed look.

"It was like..." For a moment I have to to think, it happened so fast I have to struggle the strange sensation that swept over me. "It was like watching a movie." I admit.

Alice nods, "I know the feeling."

"It was like I was watching Danielle's life story, like I was a ghost hiding in the corner."

"And it made you stop you from attacking her?"

"I just couldn't after I saw her whole life. She had been through so much, I couldn't t kill her after she had just rebuilt her life."

"Did you see the other hiker's life?" Alice asks thoughtfully.

I shake my head, "no just the girl's. In fact..." I scrunch my eyes in concentration as I remember another detail. "I only saw her life flash to me after our eyes met."

"I think..." Alice says slowly. "Your gift is seeing a person's life flash before you when their put in a life threatening situation and only when you make eye contact with them."

"So I see a person's life flash in front if me when I'm about to kill them?" I ask in dismay.

Alice nods, "I believe so."

"Great, just great."

"No no Bree," Alice tells me kindly as she gently grasp my hands. "This gift of yours is a very good thing; your gift will prevent you from feeding on humans."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes- I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. You won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, I promise. Thoughts of Bree's new found gift? I would greatly appreciate any kind of review to let me know if anyone is still reading!<strong>_


End file.
